


Put On A Happy Face

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: I got a request from a nice Anon that asked: “Could you do a Jerome imagine where he keeps trying to get the readers attention in Arkham?”Takes place during Season Two! Hope you enjoy it love! The reader’s a junior in Highschool and her Mom works at Arkham. She’s the therapist there.





	

You rubbed your forehead with both of your hands as you sigh deeply. You were having an unpleasant day, and you had to go with your Mom to her workplace, which was the infamous institution known as Arkham Asylum. 

You were stressed out with all of your homework, your friends were disowning you for whatever damn reason, and on top of all that, you were a junior.  You had to look at colleges and take standardized testing.  You didn’t really wanna do that, not now or ever.  You sat in your Mom’s office chair as you began to sob.

Sometimes you have a mental breakdown and you need some coping method, which is by crying. You couldn’t let your Mom see you like this, so you went out of your way to go back to your Mom’s car. While you were doing so, you passed an inmate’s cell, and they whispered from inside, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

You had to come back the next day because something came up. Walking into her office, you noticed a red rose in a vase with a small card that read your name. Opening it, the card read, 

A nice girl like you shouldn’t have bad days. Meet me by my cell. I can talk with you :)    
From, a concerned patient who wants to get your attention.

What the heck, you didn’t have anything better to do. You sauntered out of your Mom’s office and right in front of the person’s cell. They weren’t in there, so you shrugged and walked back, only to be forcefully taken into a darkened hallway as you struggled.  They turned you around and giggled, “Sorry, can’t let Mommy dearest know I have the hots for you now.” 

Your eyes widened in shock, it was Jerome Valeska. Your Mom had told you his backstory, and multiple shivers ran through your body at the though of him laying a finger on you. Heh, ironic how he has more than one finger on you, specifically, he has two hands, both on each of your shoulders.

“Did you put that rose there by yourself?” You asked curiously. He gave you a haunting smirk as he sighed dreamily, “Maybe. Why? I thought you’d like it.”   
"I do, but why do you like me so much?”    
“Well, you’re smart, you have a nice smile, well from that picture in your Mom’s office, and you’re beautiful.” He told you truthfully.  Blushing deeply you stammered, “Y-you think so? You’re not lying?”    
“Why would I be lying? Besides, my intentions for you are harmless.   
I only want to see you happy. Never would I think of killing you. So maybe when I get out of here, suppose I come and well…take you with me and we could live a life of chaos together?” 

You pondered it for a moment. Why not? Your life has been hell, so why not raise hell with an attractive boy. You give him a shit eating grin and chuckle, “Alright then. When you break out, come and get me.” With a bit of confidence you kissed his cheek and walked off, with a smile on your face, a real one, for the first time in weeks.


End file.
